Death of The Characters
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: Me and my friend Sammerz decided to be childish druing lunch hour... And it started with Nico. It's now come to more. Rated T for Violence. Guys, it's not meant to be taken seriously. It's basically me letting out my emotions, silly ones at that. Yeah, it's really stupid. And plotless. But I don't care. Because I like it. It's what I wanted to write. So I wrote it.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the work of Sammerz and I, in Sammerz POV:_

_"SAMMERZ CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Nico yelled. "SAMMERZ, WASH THE DISHES!"_

_Blah, Blah, blah. I hate Nico. I can't believe he is my half-brother. I wish he'd go die in Tartaurus! he is the worst person to ever exist. And where the cereal is Alyks? I wish she were here. Then she would help me kill Nico. You know what, as mortals say, Nico can go die in a hole. I Cerealing hate him! So much._

_Hmmm. Now I want Cheerio's. They are soooooooo better than Nico. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU! MY MOTHER!" I yelled at him._

_"HADES NO! I FRICKING HATE PERSEPHONE! SHE IS UGLIER THAN A HARPY!"_

_"I'M TELLING DADDY! AND ALYKS! AND GRAMDPA SLASH UNCLE ZEUS!"_

_"AND DON'T CARE!"_

_"I HATE YOU!" I screamed._

_"DITTO!" he yelled._

_"Hey!" Alyks-the-always-epic smiled, coming in through the door._

_"Hi, Aly!" I frowned._

_"What did you do now?" she turned to Nico, her hands on her hips._

_"Nothing, she just spazzed out at me! I was cleaning my dirty laundry!"_

_"And why do I not believe you?"_

_"Because he's lying Aly!" I burst into fake tears. Okay. Maybe they weren't fake._

_Alyks pulled out a shotgun, shot him in the head, blood going everywhere._

_THE END!_


	2. Chapter 2: Mr D's Death

The Death of Dionysus

A/N: This was all by myself. No help from Sammerz, just the little voices in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. D. or Camp Half-blood or Olympus. Or anything related to PJO

One day at Olympus, Dionysus, commonly know as Mr. D., walked out of his palace. A little girl, around the age of thirteen walked up to him.

"Aly, dear, any news on the murder of your brother?" He asked, for Mr. D was trying to stay on the girls fathers good side.

"No Mr. D" She said solemnly. The girls name was Alyks. She is the daughter of Hades and Artemis, and had recently killed her brother, though no one knew, besides Sammerz. And of course Nico, her brother whom had been murdered.

"Sad" He said looking into the distance. You can tell he didn't care.

"Hello Mr D!" Sammerz, Alyks' half-sister ran over to them.

"Hello Sammerz, we were just talking about the murder of Nicolas" Mr. D said.

Sammerz smiled, "His name was Nico sir"

"Yes, sure it was" he looked off into space.

"Mr. D!" Alyks yelled in his face.

"WHAT!" The god of wine bellowed.

"You can go die in Tartaurus" Sammerz said, blinking he blue eyes innocently.

"What was that?" he raised his eyebrow (it was really a unibrow).

"Can we tell you something?" Alyks looked over to Sammerz.

"Yes, of course you can"

"I know who killed Nico"

"Who?" Mr. D thought, 'if I can figure out who murdered that boy, Hades might be happy with me'

"I did" Alyks said.

"WHAT!"

"And now, I'm going to kill you. I have to" she pulled out a gun with a silver bullet in it, and shot Mr. D.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS A WAREWOLF!" Sammerz screamed, and Mr. D. died.

THE END!


	3. Chapter 3:Aphrodite

**Death of the Characters**

**Aphrodite.**

**A/N: Two gods in a row! And I have nothing that's considered a flame! I want a *Word unsuitable for children* flame! OOC Aphrodite. This is how I see her.**

**Disclaimer: Alyks or Sammerz do not own PJO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan… Unless they kill him… Nah. He's too awesome. And needs to write more books to amuse us.**

"Alyks!" Sammerz yelled.

"What Sammerz?" Alyks sighed. She was sick and tired if stupid people (no offence to Sammerz or other stupid people).

"My friend Mellie wants to come to Olympus. She's a daughter of Athena. And she's cool."

FOUR HOURS LATER ON OLYMPUS!

"Can I, like, give you a makeover?" Aphrodite asked.

"No," Alyks replied bluntly.

"I wanna makeover!" screeched Mellie, daughter of Athena, very un-Athena-like.

"I don't! I hate makeup!" yelled Sammerz.

"Gasp!" Aphrodite looked shocked, "How can somebody hate _makeup_? It's, like, a life saver!"

"I don't know," Alyks shook her head in an I'm-so-disappointed-in-you kind of way. "She won't even wear eyeliner!"

"I've never worn makeup, and never will!" Sammerz announced happily.

"Too early to say never," Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and Sammerz face filled with makeup.

Alyks and Mellie started laughing, for Sammerz truly looked like a clown. Then Alyks remembered she was afraid of clowns and started screaming.

"What's wrong with Alyks?" Sammerz asked confused.

Aphrodite looked through her purse and found one of her many mirrors. She handed it to Sammerz.

"Alyks?" Sammerz asked calmly.

"What?" Alyks sniffled.

"Can I borrow your shotgun?"

"Sure." Alyks took the shotgun out of her pocket (ha! Alyks has magic pants that can fit anything!). "There's a pink bullet in there. Just for Aphrodite!"

Sammerz turned to Aphrodite, and shot her in the head, golden blood going everywhere.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Mellie yelled.

Mellie joined Alyks and Sammerz pack of-awesome-people, which killed people they didn't like. And Sammerz still looked like a clown.

THE END!


	4. Katie

Alyks let out one of her evil laughs, and brought the shot gun up to Katie's forehead.

"Can you kill her yet?" Sar-bear asked, exasperated.

"Shhh, Sarie," Alyks said in a crazy voice.

Sammerz sighed. She was bored. "I want her brains to go all over the walls!"

"They will dear, in due time. Meanwhile..." Alyks took out a Swiss Army Knife, and dug it into the skin on Katie's arm. "Such a pretty birdy. You'll be dead soon."

"DIE!" Sar-bear yelled out, and charged Katie with a spear.

Alyks watched Katie bleed to death. "Not fair, I wanted to kill her!"

"You get to kill everyone." Sar-bear shrugged.


End file.
